


Y era Bucky

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian





	Y era Bucky

La cama parece estar cubierta de pinchos. Sólo hace que dar vueltas. Las sábanas están hechas un nudo entre sus piernas y da igual hacia que lado gire, no consigue encontrar una posición cómoda.  Al final, desiste de conciliar el sueño.

Tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos, clava la mirada en el techo. No puede quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de Bucky gritando  _ “estaba enamorado de ti” _ ; la tensión palpable en todos los músculos de su cuerpo; la vergüenza. Steve sólo ha estado enamorado una vez. Peggy era el cénit de su existencia. Sus dedos resiguen el contorno de sus labios. Al cerrar los ojos puede notar el calor de Peggy contra su boca. En su mente no es capaz de conciliar la idea de su primer beso con la imagen desencajada de Bucky. Su primer beso, dulcemente robado a la desesperación, lleno de promesas incumplidas. Su primer beso, robado en un sofá de flores que siempre olía demasiado a lejía. El que no contaba. Sólo tenían ocho años. Y era Bucky.


End file.
